God Hate Us
by Red Army28
Summary: Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapi apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir.
1. Chapter 1

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

**'''''''**

**'''''''**

**'''''''**

**Chapter 1 **

Mereka hanya korban ! ...korban dari keangkuhan golongan iblis lama, mereka 'golongan maou lama' hanya terpaku pada hawa nafsu dan keegoaan yang tinggi yang sudah melekat dalam ideologi mereka. Underworld adalah temapt tinggal bagi para iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang juga baru-baru ini menjadi penghuni baru dari Underworld. Kekacauan terjadi di Underworld atau lebih tepatnya kekacauan ini terjadi di teritory Akuma, peristiwa ini disinyalir akibat perbedaan pandangan antara Satan Faction dan Old Satan Faction dan melahirkan peperangan antar kaum iblis. Kita lewati saja kisah ini krena perang ini akan dimenangkan oleh golongan iblis muda.

.

.

.

terlihat seorang bertudung bersama dua orang anak buahnya yang mamakai pakaian sama sedang berjalan di kastil Lucifer yang sudah hancur luluh lantak akibat perang, tapi ada yang membuat mereka terlihat aneh yaitu mereka membawa tiga bayi dalam gendongan mereka masing-masing.

'Alat ini akan berguna untuk keinginanku di masa depan dan juga akan membantu balas dendamku'

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

"Naruto Lucifer, Sasuke Lucifer dan Vali Lucifer.." panggil seseorang dalam singga sananya. Dan tak berapa lam datanglah tiga remaja dengan penampilan dan fisik yang berbeda. "iya Tou-sama..."jawab ketiga remaja itu dengan membungkuk ala kesatria. Seringai lebar ditujukan orang yang duduk dan separuh badannya di tutup oleh bayangan "sudah waktunya kalian untuk melaksanakan tugas yang Tou-san berikan untuk kalian...Naruto ...Sasuke..." rahang orang yang dipanggil itu Tou-san itu mengeras dan pupil matanya sedikit mengecil "aku ingin kalian mendekati adik dari dua maou brengsek itu , pertama kalian masuki hati mereka denagan cara mendekati mereka dan gali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya setelah itu hancurkan mereka tepat dihatinya dengan begitu kalian akan mudah untuk membunuh mereka..khu..khu..khu..aku ingin melihat ekspresi mereka saat tahu adiknya dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri...dengan begitu kedamaian sesaat di Underworld akan hilang..." tatapan penuh intimidasi diterima Naruto dan Sasuke "Hai Tou-sama kami tidak akan mengecewakan kamu.." ujar Naruto dan Sasuke secara nersamaan.

"dan kau Vali aku ingin kau masuk kealam Chaos Brigade, disana kau akan menjadi mata-mataku kumpulkan informasi yang menurutmu penting..." vali yang mendengar itu juga menyeringai 'ini lebih muda dari mereka berdua yang harus berurusan dengan namanya cinta khu..khu..khu..' pikir Vali. "hai Tou-sama aku juga akan mengerjakan dengan baik.."

'akhirnya stelah menuggu beberapa tahun akhirnya rencanaku bisa terlaksana juga...khu..khu..khu..' muncul seringai jahat dan licik dibalik bayangan yang menutupi wajah dari orang tersebut. "baiklah kalian boleh pergi dan tiga hari dari sekarang kalian akan melaksanakan tugas kalian..persiapkan apa saja yang perlu karena aku tidak ingin rencanaku gagal, kalian tidak mau kan membuat kecewa Tuo-san.."

"hai.."

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti ketiga remaja itu hanya sebuah suara bambu dan gemericik air yang saling mengisi karena bambu itu memuntahkan air yang mengikuti prinsip, air akan mencari tempat terendah...dari masih bayi mereka sudah bersama dan dibesarkan oleh orang yang sama karena itu mereka tidak akan mengecewakan orang yang telah berjasa dan telah menjdai sosok ayah walaupun ketegasan dan kedisiplinan serta ideologi bahwa hanya yang kuat yang bisa bertahan melekat dalam perkembangan mereka. 'aku tidak akan mengecewakan Tou-sama' itulah isi pikiran mereka.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang sejenak "mari kita sparring untuk yang terakhir kalinya saudaraku..?" ujar salah satu dari mereka dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari kedua saudarnya tersebut. Mereka bertiga menghilang dengan pola lingkaran sihir yang sama yaitu pola lingkaran sihir khas klan Lucifer untuk menuju tempat latihan mereka selama ini .

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian ...

"Naruto...Sasuke ...kalian adalah saudaraku yang paling berharga, mungkin kita akan berpisah disini...jadi jaga diri kalian baik-baik..." ujar orang yang memiliki rambut perak yang bernama Vali. "Hn' kaulah yang harus menjaga diri baik-baik Vali...walaupun kau seorang Vanishing Dragon...tapi tetap saja kau sulit untung mengalahkan kami.." walaupun terdengar ada nada mengejek dari Sasuke, Vali hanya menyeringai 'kita lihat nanti..'. "sudahlah Sasuke jangan begitu kita adalah saudara, apa kau lupa saat Vali hampir memakai mode Jurgenand drive kalian sama-sama hampir pingsan..." orang dari sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara "Urusai Naruto.." ujar Sasuke dan Vali secar bersamaan "Hn'" jawab Naruto denga Trade mark yang dimiliki Sasuke. "itu milikuku brengsek.." ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit perempatan muncul di atas pelipisnya "Hn.." jawab Naruto malas.

'Ck..Dasar tidak berubah..'

"selamat tinggal Saudaraku..." ujar mereaka serempak , Vali menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya sendiri sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang sama.

**Kota Kuoh**

Kota kuoh adalah salah satu kota yang ada di Jepang, kota ini cukup damai dengan penduduknya yang cukup ramah. Tapi sesungguhnya kota ini adalah Teritory dari iblis yang cukup terkenal dan termasuk dalam 72 pilar yang ada di Underworld yaitu Gremory dan Sitri. Walaupun begitu mereka tidak langsung menujukakkan eksistensinya mereka hanya bertuga sebagai pengawas dan mejaga kemanan kota ini dari gangguan mahluk supernatural.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang memiliki fisik yang cukup berbeda tapi mereka memiliki kesamaan yaitu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan mungkin bisa memikat sorang malaiakat ataupun sorang bidadari. Yang pertama adalah anak bersuari pirang degan masing-masing jambang yang sedikit memanjanang di dua sisinya dan rambut yang acak-acakan menambah kesan keren bagi orang yang memandangnya , ia mengenakan jaket perpaduan antara hitam dan biru yang tidak ditutup sehingga membuat kaos berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan juga terlihat. Yang kedua adalah pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata yang sangat kelam sekelam malam yang menghiasi wajah datarnya, dengan rambut emo dan sedikit menyeruapai err- pantan ayam . pakaian yang ia kenakan sama dengan orang yang berada disebelahnya tapi yang membedakannya adalah warna yang mendominasi adalah biru sedang teman yang disamnpingnya warna hitam lebih mendominasi.

"kita cari rumah yang murah untuk kita sewa Dobe.." ujar orang bersurai hitam a.k.a Sasuke . "Ck...terseerah klaulah teme.." orang yang disebelahnya menjawab dengan malas. Naruto sendiri tidak habis pikir apa yang mempengaruhu pikiran sudarnya yang satunya ini ia begitu pelit, padahal uang yang diberikan oleh Tou-sannya bisa membeli sebuah apartemen mewah dan juga saudarnya satunya yang bernama Vali juga tidak jauh berbea dengan saudaranya yang satunya ini ia begitu terobsesi dengan namanya pantat wanita..'Ck medokusai.. kenapa aku harus dikelilingi saudara yang aneh-aneh' pikir Naruto (Author: poor Naruto -_-")

Akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan rumah untuk disewakan dengan harga cukup murah yang berada dipingir kota. Tak selang beberapa lama Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka disofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Naruto mengutuk saudaranya yang satunya ini karena ia begitu perhitungan dengaan namanya uang sampai-sampai jika harga berebeda sedikit dengan harga yang diapatoknya maka ia tidak akan jadi untuk mengambilnya, kakinya hampir patah itulah diaraskan Naruto saat ini ia hampir lima kali berputar-putar kota Kuoh hanya untuk mencari rumah yang murah untuk disewa.

'brengsek kau teme'.

.

.

.

"kring.."

"kring.."

"kring.."

"iya..iya aku akan bangaun weker sialan,,kenapa aku harus sekolah juga sih dasar merepotkan...kalo buka karena adik dari mou itu berada di sekolah pasti aku tidak akan mau...tapi inilah cara satu-satunya untuk mendekatinya.."

.

.

"ohayou teme.."

"ohayou dobe.."

Mereka berdua duduk diatas meja makan yang hanya berisi air putih saja. "woe teme kenapa kau tidak masak...atau paling tidak membeli roti untuk sarapan kita.." ujar Naruto saat direksi pandangnnya tidak menemukan sebiji makananpun diatas mejanya. "aku juga bangaun kesiangan jadi tidak sempat untuk membuat atau membeli makanan.." jawab Sasuke. 'Ck..bilang saja kau pelit teme..' batin Naruto.

.

.

Mereka berdua suda menggunakan seragam khas Akdemi Kuoh pada dasarnya mereka tidak bertujuan untuk sekolah sungguh-sungguh, jadi mereka memakai seragam yang tidak di kancingkan sehingga menampakkan kaos hitam yang menjadi baju dalaman mereka, memang terlihat sangat brutal tapi itu menimbulkan kesan keren bagi mereka yang melihat. 'kuharap tidak ada yang merepotkan saaat pertama masuk sekolah atau paling tidak, tidak ada FG yang berbahaya' pikir mereka

**Akademi Kuoh **

Akedemi Kuoh adalah salah satu sekolah menegah atas yang masuk golongan sekolah elit karena memiliki fasilitas dan juga yang sekolah disini banyak anak dari bangsawan-bangsawan yang cukup dipandang di negeri Skura ini. Akademi ini awalnya adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan hanya untuk anak perempuan tapi baru-bariu ini mereka atau pihak sekolah mebuka pendaftaran untuk anak laki-laki jadi rasio perbandingan antara anak laki-laki dan permepuan adalah 7:3 , rasio perempuan yang paling mendominasi di Akademi ini, sehingga membuat anak laki-laki yang mendaftar disini bisa langsung diterima.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai didepan gerbang Akdemi Kuoh tapi entah mereka seperti mendapat perasaan yang tidak mengenakan saat menginjakkan kaki pertama disekolah ini.

"Kyaa...tampannya .."

"Kyaa...tampannya .."

"Kyaa...tampannya .."

"Kyaa...tampannya .."

Teriakan menggema FG dadakan saat Naruto dan Sasuke baru masuk, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan para siswi, para siswa lebih banyak mengumpat tidak jelas 'Ck terkutuklah kau wahai orang tampan'

Mereka berdua dikerubungi oleh para wanita disana, tapi ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan sangat berbanding terbalik, Naruto cenderung memberikan senyuman manisnya sehingga membuat para siswi disana banyak yang pingsan dan merona hebat, sedangkan Sasuke lebih cenderung menatap datar para FG itu. Naruto mnyikut Sasuke sambil berbisik "bersikaplah manis teme.."

"kenapa ramai sekali disini ..?" wanita bersuari merah darah bertanya kepada orang disampingnya.

"entahlah Bochou aku tidak tahu..?" jawab orang yang berada diasamping wanita bersurai merah yang bertanya tadi.

"Rias .." panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Dua orang yang berbincang tadi langsung menoleh saat ada orang yang memanggil salah satu dari mereka. "ada apa Sona..." jawab Wanita yang bersuarai merah tadi yang sebenarnya bernama Rias.

" Apa kau kenal mereka..?" tanya Sona

"tidak aku tidak mengenal mereka .." jawab Rias sambil melihat kepada dua orang yang dikerumini cewek atau lebih tepatnya memandang cowok bersurai pirang yang sedang menebarkan senyum manisnya sehingga membuat para siswi banyak yang pingsan. 'Ck dasar cowok brengsek... mereka hanya tertipu oleh fisiknya saja' pikir Rias.

"kukira mereka adalah budak iblismu yang bar..-" Sona tidak bisa melajutkan ucapannya karena Rias keburu memotongnya "jangan Mimipi aku tidak mau memilki keluarga seperti mereka " saat mngucapkan itu Rias kembali memandang dan mengepalkan tangannya saat Naruto lagi-lagi sedang menebarkan senyum menwannya.

Bel masukpun bebrbunyi sehingga membubarkan kerumunan tadi dan juga perbincangan Rias dan Sona. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke yang pucat pasi karena mereka mendapat pelukan perpisahan dari FG dadakan mereka karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan menandakan awal pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"brengsek kau Dobe...coba saja kita langsung lari tadi dan tidak mengikuti usul menyesatkan dari dirimu.." ujar sasuke. "siapa yang tau Teme jika mereka sangat ganas,..tapi kau meraskannya kan tadi..hawa seorang Akuma tadi ?" Ujar Naruto.

"ya aku mersakannya".

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menuju ruang administrasi dan kepala sekolah untuk konfirmasi perihal kepindahan mereka.

"tok..tok..tok.."

"Masuk.."  
>"ada keperluan apa kalian datang kemari ?" tanya kepala sekolah saat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada didepan mereka.<p>

"kami adalah murid baru Pak.."

"owh,..baiklah bawa ini dan seraahkan kepada sensei kalian yang mengajar nanti,...oh iya kelas kalian adalah kelas III A.."

"Hai, Arigato,..kalo begitu kami permisis dulu.."

.

.

.

"tok..tok..tok.. "

"cklek.."

"siapa kalian..?"

"kami adalah murid baru disini Sensei.." jawab Naruto.

"oh,...jadi kalian ..tunggulah disini sensei akan memangil kalian jika saat sensei menyuruh kalian masuk.."

"hai.."

"anak-anak kita akan mendapat teman baru hari ini.." seketika ruangan kelas menjadi hening tidak ada yang berusuara,mereka terlalau trnggelam dalam pikirn mereka masing-masing saat membayangkan teman baru mereka .

"oke, kalian silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing.." ujar sensei saat memberi izin dan perintah kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"cklek .." suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua remaja yang satu bersuarai pirang dan yang satunya bersuarai hitam.

"perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto,...mohon bantuannya teman-teman.."perkenalan Naruto cukup singkat dan diselingi membungkuk lalu jangan lupakan senyum menwan yang ia berikan kepda temannya.

"kyaa,...ternyata tampan menjadi teman sekelas kita.." teriakan menggema dari para siswi meghiasi perkenalan singkat Naruto.

'Ck,..dasar cowok tukang pamer..' ujar salah satu murid.

Giliran Sasuke pun datang ..

"perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke,.. mohon bantuannya teman-teman.." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi , walaupun seperti itu para siswi tetap menganggap perkenalan Sasuke sangat keren.

'apa-apan orang itu..'ujar salah satu murid yang melihat perkenlan Sasuke.

TBC.

**Haha maaf aku malah mebuat fic baru...entah kenapa ide tiba-tiba saja mengalir sehingga aku ingin membuat Fic gaje ini,,**

**Mohon usul jika Fic ini tetap lanjut dan jika tidak bisa aku hapus...**

**Review kalian sangat membantu...**

**Dan fic ku yang lain aku tidak tahu kapan bisa update lagi... jaa ne' **


	2. Chapter 2

God Hate Us

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya

Rating : T

(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...

Warning :

Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.

Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir.

'''''''

'''''''

'''''''

Chapter 2

"Pluk.."

"Pluk.."

Terlihat dua kail pancing terlempar tepat di tengah-tengah aliran sungai yang beraliran tenang membawa kesan tenang bagi yang memandangya , sungai itu tepat berada dipinggiran kota Kuoh yang menjadi salah satu penghias kota itu, tapi yang menjadi pandangan yang cukup menarik adalah dua orang pemuda yang sangat berbeda penampilan, jika dilihat dari sudut manapun. Tetapi mereka terlihat bersemangat walau hanya diperlihatkan oleh pemuda satunya yang bersurai kuning, dengan semangat yang mengegbu-ngebu dia melemparkan kailnya sekali lagi. 'kau akan kalah teme, walau ini hanya modusmu untuk tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli lauk buat makan, akan kulayani tantanganmu ini' pikir orang itu.

Berbeda orang, juga berbeda pikiran itulah yang saat ini terjadi 'bagus jika aku kalkulasikan dengan pengeluaran kemarin aku bisa menghemat tabungan kita selama beberapa hari' sasuke menyeringai tipis dan itu terlihat oleh Naruto tapi yang terjadi malah Naruto menyalah artikan bahwa seringai itu untuk menanggapi semangatnya yang menggepu-gepu tadi.

.

.

.

"Srak.."

Enam pasang sayap itu menghilang setelah sang empunya mendarat dengan sempurna, dia bersenandung ria sambil berjalan menuju sungai tempat biasa dia memancing ikan. Topi jerami yang ia kenakan untuk melindungi diri dari sengat matahri bergerak sedikit tertiup oleh angin yang tidak terlalu kecang.

"Nani.."

Ia kembali melangkah mundur saat hampir mencapai pinggiran sungai itu 'siapa mereka, kenapa tempatku ditempati mereka padahal disitu adalah tempat favoritku, awas saja kalo ikan disitu nanti habis akan kucincang mereka' pikir orang itu dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk dan tangan mengepal sambil memukul pohon yang tak bersalah didepannya. Orang itu kembali mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah dua pemuda yang telah merebut tempatnya itu 'Nani.. kemana mereka, apa mereka hantu penunggu sungai itu atau mungkin arwah remaja bunuh diri karena putus cinta' pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan dalam kepala orang itu saat menggapi kejadian hilangnya dua pemancing barusan "tadi aku sempat merasakan sedikit hawa Akuma dari kedua orang itu" ujar orang itu bingung dan langsung saja dia melanjutkan acara memancingnya yang tertunda akibat kehadiran dua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Disuatu apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar dan terlalu kecil muncullah lingkaran sihir khas klan Lucifer.

"Huh hampir saja teme, untung aku cepat membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi sehingga kita bisa cepat berpindah dari sana, kalau tidak ...entahlah aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil kursi untuk ia duduki. " kau benar Dobe...tapi yang penting ikan kita tidak ketinggalan..." ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai. Naruto menepuk jidatnya 'dasar orang kikir' pikir Naruto.

Sebuah Tv dan meja makan kecil menjadi penghias suasana makan malam Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka terlihat begitu khidmat saat makan walau hanya ditemani ikan hasil pancingan dan sepiring nasi.

Setelah acara makan mereka selesai Naruto membuka pembicaraan "apa rencanamu selanjutnya teme, untuk memulai rencana kita?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit malas . Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya Cuma bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar ucapan saudara pirangnya "begini kita hanya perlu berpura-pura untuk tertarik dengan mereka itu saja...makanya aku mnyuruh kau untuk selalu menonton sinetron ini" tunjuk Sasuke kearah Tv yang menyajikan kisah drama romantik anak sekolahan. "Cih ini seperti kekanak-kanakan ujar Naruto dengan malas kenapa harus mengikuti tata cara yg ada di sinetron ini, kenapa tidak langsung aja seperti ' hey... Rias Gremory kamu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui ...maukah kau jadi pacaraku' dengan cara begitu sudah dapa aku pastikan dia akan klepek-klepek mendengar ucapanku serta melihat ketampananku ini" ujar Naruto percaya diri. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat ucapan Naruto "tidak semudah itu Dobe, aku tau selama ini kau mempunyai penyakit kelewat tidak peka setiap ada wanita yang berbicara ataupun berjalan bersamamu yang sebenarnya mereka punya rasah kepadamu tapi kau malah tidak tahu, jadi aku menyarankan kau untuk menonton sinetron ini sehingga kau tahu apa saja step-step yang harus kau lakukan saat mendapatkan hati sorang wanita" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. "cih kenapa harus seperti itu kita hanya perlu mengelimnasi mereka saat hati mereka hancur karena tau bahwa orang terdekat merekalah yang menusuk mereka dari belakang. Selain itu kita hanya membutuhkan informasi penting dari mereka karena mereka adalah adik dari seorang Maou salah satu penguasa Mekai bukan tidak mungkin informasi sangat rahasia bisa mereka ketahui. Tapi baiklah akan aku ikuti caramu" seringai tiba-tiba muncul diwajah Naruto Tapi kalo sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka tidak apa-apalah" hal yang diucapkan oleh Naruto mendapat dukungan dari Sasuke sehingga mereka langsung saling tatap dan memunculkan seringai iblis yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari adalah waktu dimana setiap aktifitas akan dimulai, mulai dari yang kegiatan yang tidak penting sampai kegiatan yang sangat penting. Lalu lalang pekerja dan anak sekolah yang berangkat menjadi penghias Kota Kuoh pagi itu tak terkecuali pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang berjalan bersama sorang wanita bersuari pirang, wanita itu banyak memberikan senyum kepada setiap orang menyapanya. Berbeda dengan oarang yang berada disampingnya wajah yang terlihat sangat kusut dan muka yang ngantuk masih setia bertengger diatas wajahnya. "Ne Asia-chan bagaimana persaanmu setelah menjadi iblis?" pemuda bersurai coklat a.k.a Issei bertanya sambil menguap karena menahan kantuk yang sedari tadi tidak hilang-hilang. Asia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei, Asia tau bahwa Issei sangat keberatan saat dia direnkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Bouchonya karena memang sudah tidak ada jalan lain sehingga pemuda itu harus menerima kenyaatan bahwa Asia harus menjadi iblis dan berhenti untuk selamanya sebagai pengikut dari Tuhan. "aku tidak keberatan Issei-san karena waktu itu tidak ada cara lain selain merenkarnasi aku menjadi iblis" jawab Asia dengan mantap dia juga tahu bahwa dengan menjadi Iblis begini dia bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Issei karena hanya Issei dulu lah yang menerima atau menjadi temannya sepenuh hati sehingga Asia takut jika harus merusak ikatan yang begitu penting menurutnya. Issei hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Asia lalu beberapa saat senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Issei yang masih dalam keadaan ngantuk, tanpa babibu lagi Issei langsung memegang tangan Asia dengan erat dan membawanya lari menyusuri jalan Kota Kuoh yang masih dalam suasana pagi "ayo Asia-chan kita akan terlambat nanti" ujar Issei dengan berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Asia. 'hangat' batin Asia dengan wajah sedikit memerah "Issei-san jangan cepat nanti jatuh" ujara Asia dengan wajah yang memerah saat menjadi tontonan warga yang juga melintas di jalan itu.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat "ayolah Dobe kau mau berurusan dengan ketua Osis itu kalau kita terlambat" ujar Sasuke sambil sesekali menghela nafas melihat tingkah saudaranya yang kelawat malas untuk bangun pagi. "lima menit lagi teme" ujar Naruto ogah-ogahan. Perempatan muncul dikening sasuke 'baiklah akan kupaksa dengan ini' terlihat Sasuke memingkis lengan baju di kedua tangannya, dengan sedikit tenaga dia melemparkan kasur itu sekuat tenaga sehingga sang empu yang sedari tadi tidur di atasa kasur langsung terlempar keluar.

"Brak.."

"Brengsek Teme..."

.

.

Gerbang itu tertutup rapat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 tepat dan menyisahkan seseorang yang beridri tegap sambil bersidekap seakan menunggu mangsa yang empuk di pagi hari. Mata yang beriklat tajam mengandung aura ketegasan yang kuat bagi yang memandang. 'baiklah sepertinya tidak ada yang akan terlambat kali ini, lebih baik aku melakukan patroli saja' pikirnya saat melhat keadaan sekitar yang sudah sepi, dia pun mebuka gerbang dan berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah tapi saat tangannya akan mengunci gerbang terdengar suara yang mencegahnya untuk menutup gerbang itu.

"tunggu.." satu kata itulah yang mampu mencegah tangan mungilnya untuk menutup gerbang sekolah itu. Dengan langkah santai kedua orang itu berdiri menatap gerbang sekolah yang akan menutup separuh. "tunggu Kaichou kami mau masuk" dengan nada santai Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu tapi disatu sisi kata itu menjadi bom atom yang siap meledak kapan saja di telinga Sona. 'apa-apan dia sudah terlambat masuk lalu menyuruhku untuk tidak menutup gerbang yang semestinya harus tertutup' pikir Sona dengan kemaraha yang akan keluar karena merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak sebagai ketua osis disini dengan tangan terkepal dan gigi bergemulutuk dia mempersilahkan dua manusia itu masuk. Naruto menyengir saat memasuki gerbang yang dibuka oleh Sona berbeda Naruto berbeda juga Sasuke dia hanya menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sona yang melihat ekspresi sasuke entah kenapa sedikit muak melihat muka tembok itu, walaupun dia juga memasang wajah datar setiap saat tapi tidak pernah meninggal sifat sopan santunya berbeda dengan pemuda didepan Sona yang bersifat acuh dan tidak peduli.

"Ehem...ok Uchih-san dan Namikaze-san bisa minta kalian beridri disini" tunjuk Sona ke tempat kosong yang berada didepanya. "kalian tahu kesalahan kalian apa ?" tanya Sona dengan sedikit menaikka kaca matanya yang menambah kesan ketegasan. "namanya juga cowok selalu salah di mata cewek ! " Naruto menjawab dengan nada malas sambil menguap. Sona dan Sasuke sedikit swedt drop mendengar ucapan Naruto dengan sedikit keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari samping pelipis mereka. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum sesaat setelah jiwanya tergoncang akibat ucapan Naruto barusan 'dia mengikuti saranku untuk melihat sinetron di acara Televisi itu' batin Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi, dia merasa bahwa kalimat itu ia kutip dari sinetron yang dia lihat.

Sona sedikit menghela nafas dan menurut keningnya "baiklah kalian akan kuberi hukuman karena terlambat masuk, aku tidak mau mendengar kata penolakan atau alasan apapun" ujar Sona denga posisi yang masih berkecak pinggang menatap bosan Naruto dan Sasuke. 'cih, kenapa harus di hukum segala. Dasar Dobe jika saja dia tadi mau berangkat lebih cepat ini semua tidak akan terjadi' pikir Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya mengumpati dua orang yang ada didepannya dan disampingnya.

'woi teme kau mendengarku?' tanya Naruto lewat pikiran yang terhubung dengan Sasuke 'Hn' balas Sasuke malas. 'baiklah akan aku alihkan perhatian ketua osis ini setelah itu kita gunakan jurus lari terbirit-birit, bagaimana?' Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan semangat leawat pikirannya yang terkoneksi dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sausuke sedikit tersenyum untuk sesaat.

"hey kaichou... LIHAT ADA BITANG JATUH!" dengan suara lantang Naruto menyerukan rencana yang dia sunsun tadi, berharap Sona akan tertipu denga tipuan murahan ini. Tapi tidak, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sona yang mempunyai kepintaran yang diatas rata-rata sehingga penipuan murahan itu hanya dianggapa sampah olehnya "jangan melawak dipagi hari Uzumaki-san" Sona menanggapi dengan datar. 'apa dia bodoh, hari sudah menunjukan waktu siang mana adah bintang jatuh' pikir Sona. Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya 'dasar Dobe, bukan begitu caranya sudah tahu ketua osis ini memiliki IQ yang diatas rata-rata.

"Sona-chan.." Sasuke memanggilnya tanpa mengguakan panggilan formal yang biasa dipakai oleh murid-murid Kuoh untuk memanggilnya. Sona yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel suffix 'Chan' langsung menoleh dan menatap pemuda satunya yang sedari tadi diam, jangan lupakan pandangan tajam aura dan membunuh yang dia keluarkan untuk lelaki barambut model pantat ayam yang beranin-beraninya memanggilnya seperti itu, tidak ada selama ini yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu kecuali Ayah,Ibu dan Kakaknya.

"apa maumu Uchi-.." Sona tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat tangan kekar itu memegang pundaknya ,sona hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab saat kedua mata berebeda gender itu bertemu, entah kenapa Sona bisa terpaku dengan mata hita kelam itu. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan posisinya terhadap Sona sehingga hembusan nafasnya bisa tersa sampai ke kulit wajah Sona. Waajah Sona terlihat ada semburat memerah tipis walau wajahnya masih menampakkan kesan datar. Sembura merah tipis itu semakin besar saat dia menyadari jarak dantara mereka terlalu dekat entah karena marah ataua apa yang pasti hanya Tuhan dan Sona yang tau.

Tangan Sona terkepal ingin sekali menonjok wajah orang berani memegang pundaknya ini dan lihat posisinya sekarang, sangatlah tidak wajar bagi orang yang tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Tapi niat itu ia wurungka saat Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kerah sona, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hanya tinggal beberap centi lagi itu bisa menjadi ciuman tapi saat hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Jantung Sona sudah berdetak lebih cepat dan nafas yang tercekat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi saat tinggal sedikit Sasuke merubah arahnya dan membelokkan wajahnya dan akhirnya arah pandangan mereka salin membelakangi satu sama lain. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dia mngarahkan wajahnya di tengkuk jenjang milik Sona dia sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya di daerah sedikit sensitif itu. Sensasi itu seikit memaksa Sona untuk melenguh sedikit tapi dia masih bisa berhasil menahannya agar tidak melenguh sehingga membuat pemuda brengsek didepannya untuk mendengar lenguhannya.

"Sona-chan.." entah kenapa suara Sasuke yang terdengar di samping telinga sona membuat Sona sedikit geli karena terpaan nafas itu yang mengenai tengkuknya. "Sona-chan..." Sasuke menjeda kalimta sekali lagi untuk sedikit menemukan timing yang pas.. "Sona-chan ...tali sepatumu lepas .." Ujar Sasuke lagsung mengucapakan kalimat yang sedari tadi ia jeda. Sona langsung membulatkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya 'BRENGSEK' dan Sona langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kebawah tepat kearah sepatunya, matanya membulat lagi 'aku di bodohi'

"LARI DOBEE..." Sasuke langsung berlari saat Sona mengalihkan wajahnya tepat kerah sepatunya. Sasuke langsung lari terpontang panting meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengo atas kejadian tadi, Naruto tak habis pikir dengan saudaranya ini bisa-bisanya dia membodohi ketua Osis yang terkenal galak hanya dengan sebuah pendekatan yang dibilang sangat ekstrim untuk cewek tipe sundere.

'BRENGSEK'

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat menjadi penghias di sekolahan itu murid yang lalu lalang menjadi tontonan sendiri bagi kedua orang sejoli yang duduk di bangku taman sekolah depan kelas mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Teme .." panggil Naruto dan dibarengi dengan meneguk minuman milik Sasuke yang ia rebut paksa. "Cih ..beli sendiri" ujar Sasuke sinis yang langsung merebut kaleng minumannya .

"Teme.." panggil Naruto lagi

"apa ?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah koridor kelas yang masih ramai Sasuke menjawab. "tidak kusangka kau berani juga melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Heries klan Sitri.."ujar Naruto sambil menutup matanya untuk merasakan hempasan angin yang lembut di taman itu. "kenapa kau takut ...itu adalah tugas kita untuk mengeliminasi mereka jika waktunya sudah tepat ..dan kau kapan akan mencoba mendekati Gremory itu, jangan bilang kau takut dengan kakaknya yang bergelar Maou palsu itu" ujar sinis Sasuke sambil menyesap minumannya. "entahlah teme hanya aku takut mengecewakan Tou-sama jika aku gagal...kau tau dia baru saja mendapat Prregea baru yang lumayan kuat yaitu Skriyuteei dan pengguna twilight healing kau tahu sendiri sekryuteei itu adalah rival dari Vali itu sendiri dan hal itu akan menghambat proseskita untuk mendekatinya dan mengeliminasi mereka.." ujar Naruto yang langsung mencoba merebut minuman Sasuke tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menjauhakan minumannya dari Naruto. 'cih pelit teme'.

"tenanglah Dobe aku akan membantumu aku juga tidak akan mengecewakan Tou-sama, lagi pula kita juga membutuhkan informasi dari mereka nantinya jadi kita hanya perlu berpura-pura sampai mereka benar-benar percaya" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung aduh jotos dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

.

.

.

"Ne Rias ...bagaiman pedapatmu tentang dua anak baru penghuni kelas kita ?" tanya orang bersurai hitam dan rambut yang di ikat pony tail a.k.a Himejime Akeno . Rias yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mendengus "aku tidak peduli..!" Rias hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca, dia bersama Akeno sedang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu Gaib karena sekolah sedang dalam waktu istirahat. "sayang ya coba mereka bisa bergabung dengan kita ...kupikir mereka cukup lumayan untuk seorang manusia" ujar Akeno sambil menyesap teh buatnnya . Rias menatapa tajam Akeno sesaat setelah mendengar uacapan Akeno. Akeno yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mendadak bingung "kenapa Rias..?" Akeno memanggil Rias seperti temannya karena kondisi ruangan yang sepi sehingga mereka berbicara layaknya sahabat pada umumnya.

"apa kau menyukai mereka Akeno..?" tanya Rias to the point dan langsug menutup buku yang sedari dia baca. "mereka hanyalah seorang yang hanya bisa tebar pesona , apalagi yang berambut duren itu dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak cukup baik, bisa kau lihat dari wajahnya yang memuakkan saat menebar senyum kepada para siswi disini" ujar Rias sambil mentap tajam Akeno dia hanya tidak mau temannya, tidak tapi keluarganya untuk jatuh hati kepada lelaki yang tidak baik.

"Ara-ara Bochou aku sudah tau kok...tenang saja aku tidak akan bakal jatuh hati kepada mereka.." ujar Akeno dengan menyunggingkansedikit senyum tulus kepada Rias karena dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya hanya ingin dirinya tidak jatuh pada hal yang salah.

"tapi apa kau merasakan sesuatu dalam diri mereka Rias..." tanya Akeno Cuma memastikan bahwa mereka hanya manusia biasa "tidak Akeno, aku tidak mersakan apa-apa dari mereka apalagi screed gear atau hawa mahluk supranatural lainnya.."jawab Rias.

.

.

.

Bel masuk terdengar dan menandakan bahawa waktu istirahat sudah usai dan para siswapun berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing tak terkecuali siswa yang bernama Issei dia datang dengan langkah yang sempoyongan dan memegangi luka memar disekitar wajahnya "Aduhh..." dia mengaduh saat luka yang memar itu dia sentuh. Dengan langkah terseok-seok dia melawti koridor kelas tanpa sadar matanya memandang dua pemuda yang berjalan santai sambil diteriaki oleh para siswi sambil mengumandangkan 'maukah kau jadi pacarku...berapa nomer hapemu atau menikahlah denganku(?)' entah kenapa Issei saat memandang mereka ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat dia sedikit meringis dan ada yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

'hawa ini tidak salah lagi'

Naruto dan Sasuke yang dipandangi Issei sedari tadi juga memandangnya balik 'sekryuteei bodoh' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke saat melihat luka Issei yang dia dapat saat mengintip tempat ganti wanita di klub kendo.

.

.

.

"nah anak-anak Sensei akan membagi kelompok yang sudah Sensei bentuk dari kemarin untuk menyelasaikan tugas biologi , kalian Sensei beri tugas untuk mensurvei ekosistem apa saja yang ada di daerah Kuoh ini...dalam satu kelompok ini berisikan dua orang dan sensei tidak ingin ada penolakan saat penentuan kelompok ini .."

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mendesah mendengar penuturan Sensei mereke 'Cih merepotkan' . sampailah pada giliran diamana nama Naruto dipanggil Senseinya "Naruto namikaze akan satu kelompok.." Naruto langsung mendongak mendengar ucapan Senseinya sedari tadi dia hanya bertopang dagu diatas tangannya dia langsung menerka-nerka semoga saja dia satu kelompok dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke sendiri belum mendapatkan teman sekelompok .Naruto dengan sabar menuggu senseinya melanjutkan bicaranya tak selang beberapa lama Sensesinya melanjutkan ucapannya ..."dengan Rias Gremory...".

TBC

Hahaha aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak tentang Fic yang amburadul ini...cuman Readers yang bisa menilainya .

Oh ...iya Author masih sedikit bingung tentang kekuatan Naruto ada yang punya usul..

Saya selaku Author Fic ini sangat berterima kasih banyak pada Reader yang telah me-Review atau memberi saran.

Untuk typo, Author adalah orang yang tidak bisa dijauhkan dengan namanya TYPO

Sampai jumpa chapter depan...!


End file.
